justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heavy drop
Rebel drop article Rebel drop should become its own article at some point. I'd make it now, but I'm not sure if that's the final name. GMRE (talk) 20:52, October 10, 2015 (UTC) :I'm gonna go ahead and create it. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:00, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Vehicle unlocking times We've got a problem: User:Speeddaemon claims he unlocked the car before the the boat, but he also mentioned this might vary by version, in which case, this would mean the GP Thunder was unlocked before Good Cop, Bad Cop/ I have never experienced that before. And it's not just that, it also says on there the Whiptail Gyrocopter is unlocked after Guadalicano Choo Choo. I unlocked it the next mission. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:33, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :M'kay. *Car: I can't remember when I unlocked the car. *Boat: I'm sure it's currently shown correctly for the PC. It unlocked the same time as the agency safehouse that has one, which if I remember right was at the end of Good Cop, Bad Cop. *Rotor kite / magic helicopter: I just remember that I definitely hadn't seen it before Guadalicano Choo Choo. This seemed strange. Why would the agerncy not have it sooner? Did the Agency reverse-engineer the german technology? : GMRE (talk) 16:19, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::I've completed good cop bad cop and have not unlocked the boat... Maybe I have some sort of glitch. Speeddaemon (talk) 16:37, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::Or maybe the game versions are a bit different? Like with the "Ambulance" and the CASINO glitch. Let us know when you do unlock them. GMRE (talk) 16:40, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::I might never, the game keeps crashing halfway through the mission I've got the power :/. Speeddaemon (talk) 17:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :::::Sounds like something that should be mentioned at Just Cause Bugs and glitches. What game version do you have? Maybe you can turn some setting further down? Also, is there anything common in the exact crash moments so far? Maybe you can avoid some in-game crash trigger. GMRE (talk) 17:50, October 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Fixed by disabling steam overlay, still crashes randomly though, I've the latest version pc. I also unlocked the gyrocopter after some enchanted evening. Speeddaemon (talk) 20:12, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Just completed all Agency missions up through Some Enchanted Evening. Unlocked GP Thunder Extreme Prototype and Bald Eagle Persuader after Good Cop, Bad Cop. Unlocked "Rotor kite / magic helicopter" after Some Enchanted Evening. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:59, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :I've got a save at the end of The San Esperito Connection- I'll do test of loyalty and then figure it out. I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I've gone through all the missions without unlocking the boat... Must be a glitch. I'll add it to the bug page. Speeddaemon (talk) 02:11, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :::I did Good Cop Bad Cop, and only got the Agency GP. I'm just that normal guy... (talk) 00:01, October 28, 2015 (UTC)